Lily Riddle and the Normal Year
by Prodigy2005
Summary: Hi! I'm Lily. My third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be a year I never forget...for all of the wrong reasons...
1. Chapter 1-Summer Camp

Chapter 1: Summer Camp

Lily's POV:

Well...Vernon has lost it. He's taking me to summer camp right now! To a muggle one! How will I write to Draco and Alicia? I don't know...I'll just have to look on the bright side-No Harry! I can't wait to have a room that isn't with my twin. Oh wait...sorry. I'm Lily Merope Riddle, I'm 13, I have an annoying twin called Harry and my Dad just so happens to be Lord Voldemort. Yay. I also have a boyfriend called Cedric Diggory and my best mates are Alice Sexton, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and my cousin Alicia. We just arrived here now-Camp Gobblewonk(So weird...). Apparently I'm in the serpent division. Ha. I got my cabin number and headed there. My number was 7(my Quidditch jersey number) and there was already 3 girls in there. I put my trunk on the only empty bed and started unpacking.

"Hey Cordelia, a newbie," a girl said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh yes, Marila, it is!" A girl I suspected to be called Cordelia replied.

"Leave her alone!" A brunette girl said.

"Danielle, let us have our fun!" Cordelia said.

"Excuse me, Marisa, is it? I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up! God, you're worse than Pugson!" I exclaimed.

"Who's that?" The brunette asked.

"School dorm mate. She asked out my crush just as he was asking me out. Since then I've been dating my boyfriend, Cedric Diggory," I said.

"Ouch. I'm Danielle. Danielle Banks. Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"I'm Lily. Lily Riddle. You can call me Lee if you want. My best friends do," I replied.

"Ok Lee. This is Cordelia Malks and this is Marila Backston," Danielle said.

"Cool. Anyone want to play hesitation?" I asked. Everybody said yes and we all played deep into the night. I eventually fell asleep, dreaming dreams of Draco...I couldn't like him...could I?

-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;-/:;

Hi! My name is... (what?)My name is...(what?)My name is(chicca chicca Prodigy 2005)! Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry about the Eminem intro. And say hi to a big character(you'll find out in GoF!) Later Yakimaniaks!


	2. Chapter 2-WTF?

Chapter 2: WTF?

Draco's PoV(a/n: I know a change!):

"Ugh..." Kai, a boy in my cabin, muttered.

"Shut it!" I said. I am not a morning person. Neither is my twin. Luckily for me I'm here alone.

"Ooh, someone misses their girlfriend," Jason said.

"No way, I'm dumping that bitch," I said. Pansy had become clingy and annoying. In fact, I might just stay single for a while. The only girl I loved was with someone else.

"Shut UP!" Malcom said.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get breakfast," Jason said.

"Same," I said. Jason and I left the cabin and headed towards the main hall. It was about the same size as the Great Hall at Hogwarts but this wasn't Hogwarts.

"There's our table," Jason said.

"Only one girl on it. We may as well have dibs," I joked. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair(Lily's colour, not length) and was reading The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins-my favourite book.

"Morning," Jason said to the girl. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, does anyone know where the archery field is?" She asked. She put down her book and looked at us. My heart missed a beat. It was...

Lily's PoV:

"Hey, does anyone know where the archery field is?" I asked. All I could find was canoeing and rock climbing. I put my bookmark into my book and put it down. I looked up at the two boys in front of me. Omfg...it was Draco.

"Lily?!" Draco asked in surprise.

"Oh shit...you wasn't supposed to know about my hair until school...tell Harry and I'll kill you," I said.

"Ok?" Draco replied. I laughed when the other boy gave me a weird look.

"We're only joking Jason. Sit down," Draco said.

"Ok. Who's Harry?" Jason asked.

"My twin. He's at home," I said. Jason whispered something into Draco's ear. He elbowed Jason.

"OI!" Draco said. Jason laughed.

"I'm done. See you Draco, Jason," I said. I wasn't done. In fact I hadn't eaten anything at all. I needed to see if Danni was up yet. When I arrived at the camp, Danielle was asleep in bed. I rolled my eyes and got a pillow.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted, whacking her with a pillow.

"What the Cedric, Lily?!" Danni shouted.

"Stop using my boyfriend's name as a swear!" I said.

"Haha! Lily loves Cedric, Lily loves-" Danni tainted, but I cut her off.

"Danni loves Robert Pattinson, so get up!" I said.

"You win, Draco lover," Danni said.

"Shut up, Danielle Stacy Banks!" I said.

"Why, it's not like he's here," Danni said.

"Well he is!" I said.

"Holy Cedric," she said.

"STOP IT!" I said laughing.

HIIIIII! I forgot to put this when I uploaded. Just saying hi to you guys. Later Yakimaniaks!


	3. Chapter 3-The End of Camp

Chapter 3: The End

No PoV:

For Lily and Draco, the five weeks at Summer Camp seemed to fly by. It was now August 21st and in 9 days the pair would be returning to Hogwarts. Lily and Danielle had promised to see each other the following summer, whilst Draco and Jason had promised to met up at camp next year.

Lily's PoV:

"I can't believe summer is already over! It feels like just yesterday I first met you!" Danni exclaimed.

"I know! My brother is definitely coming next summer. I'll drag him by his hair if I have to!" I joked. I heard a car horn and realised my uncle was here. I went to open the door(after saying bye to Danni of course) but was met by Draco.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" He said. I nodded him and followed him to...the forest?

"Draco, my-" I started, but was cut off by Draco putting his lips on mine. I dropped my trunk and put my arms around his shoulders. Eventually, he broke the kiss and I felt my cheeks burn up. I picked up my trunk and muttered a quick see you at school and walked to my uncle's car. In the back seat sat Harry who was grinning. I groaned. He'd seen me kiss Draco. Oh crap.

"I'm telling Cedric!" Harry teases.

"You sound like a freaking chipmunk. Shut up!" I said. Harry grinned and I pulled out my iPod. I decided to put Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift on. I don't know why.

At Privet Drive...

Alicia's PoV:

"Mum, can I go for a walk?" I asked. My mother nodded. I approached the front door as it opened in my face.

"TELL CEDRIC AND I'LL KILL-Hi Alicia!" My cousin/ bestie Lily said to me. She hugged me and I hugged her. We exchanged greetings and then she went back to screaming at Harry. I wondered what was going on. Guess I'll never know...

This is just a filler. It's 01:30 and I'm not tired. I'm leaving Primary School forever tomorrow(or today) and I'm sad. I'd like to dedicate my whole Lily Riddle series to my lifelong friends who made it possible: Elle and Teagan.

Elle and I argue a lot but I know that in the end we'll always pull through. Elle is the character of Ginny.

Teagan...How should I start? Through every argument that Elle and I have had...wow. Luna was there for me. She helped me with some of this story, too. I would be lost without her. Teagan is Luna, my lifelong bestie, in fact, my sister.

This series wouldn't be possible without them. Any messages to them I will tell them when I see them. Thank you to all of you guys.


	4. Chapter 4-Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Chapter 4: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

 **Lily's PoV:**

"In fact, Petunia, it's nothing to do with the father it's all to do with the mother. Of course, nothing against your family, your sister was a bad egg. Yes, you hear it with dog breeders all the time. If there's something wrong with the bitch, then then there's something wrong with the pup!" Marge said. She was insulting my parents and Alicia was trying to change the subject.

"True, true," Vernon said.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. I held back laughter. It was funny to see my brother lose it.

"Yeah. My parents are a lot better than you think Margie," I said sarcastically.

"Now let me tell..." Marge started, but when she pointed her finger at Harry and I...it started to swell up!

"No. Let me tell you: you EVER insult my parents again I will personally injure you. Goodbye!" I said. I ran upstairs to pack my trunk. I was shortly joined by Harry and within five minutes we were ready to walk out of the door. I put on my new leather jacket that Alicia got me for my second Christmas at Hogwarts. I walked downstairs(followed by my twin) and out of the door.

"Where to now?" I asked my twin.

"I guess we can stay at Mrs Figg-" Harry started, but I cut him off.

"What _is_ that?" I asked. A big black dog was in the bushes. Before either of us could say a word, we were knocked off of our feet by a huge blue bus.

"Woah..." I said.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or Wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening," A spotty-faced man said.

"Ok. Can you take us to Malfoy Manor in Whiltshire?" I asked.

"Ok then, 16 sickles, please," Stan said. Little did Harry and I know we were about to have the worst bus ride of our lives.

 **Draco's PoV:**

"Shut up Draco! I get it, you cheated on Pansy!" Scorpius said.

"With my best friend!" I argued.

"And?" My idiotic twin said. I whacked him around the head with my copy of The Hunger Games.

"DUDE?!" Scorpius said.

"Not helping, bro," I said.

"I'm gonna go mess with the House Elves," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"Fine." I said. I guess I'll read about Katniss Everdeen mourning Rue from District 11 then.

 **Lily's PoV:**

"I am _never_ going on the Knight Bus again. EVER!" I said.

"Same here, sis. Same here," Harry said. We had just arrived at Malfoy Manor and I, personally, would rather be at Mrs Figg's house of cats than ride on the Knight Bus again.

"C'mon. Let's go inside. I have a feeling Mum will be pissed at Marge," I said. We arrived at the door and knocked on the enormous door and...Draco answered.

"Harry! Lily! What're you guys doing here?" He said.

"Marge blew up because of us and the Knight Bus is the worst. I hate it. Can we come in now?" I supplied.

"Ok. Tom, Lillian, Mum and Dad are out though. Just me and the brainless butt," Draco said.

"Who's the brainless butt?" I asked.

"Scorpius. Don't ask," Draco said.

"Fine. I'm going to my room," I said. It was kinda awkward beetween Draco and I since Camp so...I just wanted to go away. I just want to go back to Hogwarts. I just want to see Cedric-one of the only people at Hogwarts that understand me. But that isn't for another week, unfortunately.

/:::/:::/

HHHIII GGUUYYSS! Sorry for not updating 😐. I was entered into The Houses Competition and then I uploaded the link to the forum and it didn't work. So I got kicked off 😭. Now I'm on holiday. Again, sorry for not uploading and later Yakimaniaks XxX


	5. Chapter 5-Cedric, Hogwarts and Brothers

Chapter 5: Cedric, Hogwarts and my brother is the worst!

 **Lily's PoV:**

"CEDRIC!" I shouted. It was September 1st and I had just seen my boyfriend.

"Hey babe," he said. He kissed me and we started to discuss our summers. It turns out that Cedric had visited New York with his parents. I had been to Summer Camp-it was _nothing_ compared to my boyfriend's holiday. We boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Only problem is, my ostentatious twin came in waving his new iPhone 5 around. It was actually my old phone. Over the week between arriving at Malfoy Manor and September 1st I had visited Apple and purchased a new iPhone 5C. It was white and I had gotten 6 months free of listening and downloading music for free! I already have all of Taylor Swift's, Adele's, Ed Sheeran's and Demi Lovato's albums. After about 2 hours on the train, my dorm mates(Dominique Nightshade; Alicia; Tomika Corner and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy Parkinson was my other dorm mate but she's a man stealing bitch and stole Draco from me _just_ as he was asking me out!) came in, accompanied by my best friends Alice Sexton and Luna Lovegood. My ex-best friend Ginevra Weasley asked Pansy to ask out Draco so I couldn't date him.

"Hi guys!" I said with a grin. Harry had left about 30 minutes ago and it was just me and Cedric. Then the girls showed up.

"I'm going to go find my friends, I'll see you later babe," Cedric said. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Really? I _just_ got rid of Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. How 'bout we change?" Dommie said.

"Ok. Let's get ready," I said.

 _ **In the Slytherin Girl's Dorms...**_

"I'm putting Taylor Swift on!" I said. This year, the girls and I decided to have music on. First one to call out an artist got to choose the songs.

"Ok. I love Tay Tay!" Mika said.

 _'Hmmm...Maybe...You Belong With Me!' I thought._

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

And that was exactly how I felt about Draco. I love Cedric but...I love Draco too. Draco was my first kiss and my first friend except for Harry.

"Lily, can you put Sparks Fly on please?" Dommie asked.

"Sure!" I said.

And that was how the girls and I spent our night. But...I couldn't be crushing on my totally crazy best friend, right?

BOOM! Second chapter of the day here and it's a life achievement! Cya Yakimaniaks!


	6. Chapter 6-Why is my life the worst!

Chapter 6: Why is my life the worst?

 **Lily's PoV:**

After waking up; getting dressed; putting make-up on and doing my hair, I walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Little did I know, my heart was about to break into a million tiny pieces. In front of me, was my boyfriend kissing Cho Chang. My heart stopped. I could feel tears in my eyes so I did the first thing I could think of-I ran back to the Slytherin Girls' dorms. I already knew it was empty so I locked the doors and cried on my bed, thinking ' _why me?_ '

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Hey, has anyone seen my sister?" I said. I hadn't seen my twin since the feast last night and I was getting worried.

"Nope," said Theodore.

"Nu-uh," said Draco.

"Not since last night, sorry mate," said Blaise.

"Damn!" I muttered.

"...seen Lily? She _was_ on her way down behind us," Millicent Bulstrode said.

"No. It's like she disappeared into thin air!" Dominique Nightshade said.

"Lets ask Harry!" Alicia said.

"Hey Harry, you seen-" Tomika started.

"No, I haven't seen my sister," I said. The girls shrugged. I was really starting to worry about my twin...wherever she was.

 **Cedric's PoV:**

Damn! I can't believe Lily saw me kissing Cho! I hadn't planned to dump her yet, either.

"Ced, what's wrong?" Justin, a boy in my year, asked.

"Nothing," I replied. He nodded.

 **Draco's PoV:**

It's the end of the day and I still haven't seen Lily. I don't have a clue where she even Is.

"I FOUND LILY!" Dominique Nightshade said.

Where is she?!" Harry demanded.

"Girls' dorms. You might wanna come Harry. It's an emergency," Dominique said.

"Oh god..." Harry muttered.

 **No PoV:**

Harry trekked up to the Girls dorms with wild emotions filling his mind: Worry for his sister's emergency and anger for Lily being missing all day. When Harry reached the girls' dorms, he saw his twin on her bed with bloodshot eyes.

"Sis! What's wrong?" Harry said.

"He cheated on her!" Alicia said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Harry shouted.

This brought Lily to tears again. Harry sat down on Lily's bed and rubbed her back.

"sis, he's too good for you anyway," Harry said.

"H-he w-was m-m-my first b-boyfriend th-though," Lily stuttered.

"And he won't be the last," Harry said. Lily laughed and decided that she was over Cedric.

"Lets get some dinner. I'm starving!" Lily said.

"You guys go on. I need to talk to Draco," Harry said.

 **Downstairs in the Common Room...**

"Draco, if I get arrested don't let Nott date my sisters!" Harry shouted out.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. He left the common room, I followed him.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked.

"That scumbag Diggory cheated on Lily!" Harry said.

"Do you even know where he is? Wait...WHAT?! DIGGORY CHEATED ON LILY?! I SWEAR TO SALAZAR I WILL MURDER THAT FUCKING PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT!" I shouted. Oh, he'll be sorry by the time I'm through with him. No one cheats on Draco Malfoy's crush...wait...I have a crush on Lily? My cute, blonde friend that I've known for years? Is that even possible? And Tom would skin me alive if he found out that I love his oldest daughter. Oh shite...why is my life so damn messed up?

:::/:::/:::

HHHIII! Sorry about not updating. My life is CRAMMED! Do you people like Cedric? Hope not. Coz Diggory is about to meet his maker...in the next book. HA HA! I got you people GOOD! Well, I'm gonna shut up now because I'm boring you guys. Later Yakimaniaks!


	7. Chapter 7-Beggin' On Your Knees

Chapter 7: Beggin' On Your Knees

 _ **HI GUYS!** **The** **song used in this chapter is the property of Victoria Justice. It's called Beggin' On Your Knees from Victorious. You can get it in the iTunes Store! I have with my 6 months free Apple Music. On my new iPhone 5C. Well, here it is Yakimaniaks.**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

'You had it all. The day you told me, told me you want me.

I had it all **.** But I let you fool me, fool me completely.

Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention.

Because the way you played me exposed your true intentions.

YEAH ONE DAAAAAAAY I'll have you Beggin' On Your Knees for me.

YEAH ONE DAAAAAAAAAY I'll have you crawling like a centipede.

You mess with me?

And mess with her?

Now I'll make sure you get what you deserve.

YEAH ONE DAAAAAAAAAY you'll be Beggin' On Your Knees for me.'

I was singing this song as I played to it on my guitar. Nobody, not even Harry, knew that I was a star guitar player. My music teacher had given me it and I found it in my room at the Dursley's just before we left for home. I felt like I would have Cedric begging on his knees for me. I heard the door open and literally threw my guitar in my trunk. It was Draco.

"Well, I've managed to stop Harry beating Cedric up," he said.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know," I said.

"Yeah...I was...uh...wondering...Do you wanna...go to...Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Draco said. My heart stopped. Draco was asking me to Hogsmeade? I must have the luck of the Irish on my side.

"Of course!" I said, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Well, I'll seee you then," Draco said.

 **Draco's PoV:**

YES! I've finally got Lily to come to Hogsmeade with me! All that's left too do now is ask her to be my girlfriend and my life is complete! I walked into my dorm and saw Harry and Blaise playing Exploding Snap.

"Someone's a bit too happy," Blaise said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked.

"I've got a date to Hogsmeade!" I said.

"Who with?" Blaise said.

"The girl I really love," I replied.

"PANSY PARKINSON?" Nott said from his bed.

"Fuck off, Nott!" I shouted.

"Well, who?" Harry said.

"Lily," I replied simply.

"Finally!" Blaise said.

"DUDE! MY SISTER ISN'T ALLOWED TO DATE UNTIL SHE'S 22!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Oh well," I said. I looked at my watch and realised that it was 19:45. Wow, where did the time go?

 **Hogsmeade Weekend...**

I sprayed my favourite perfume(One Moment by One Direction) and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was loose and wavy. I was wearing a mint green dress with black converse. I was wearing red lipstick and looked extremely pretty. All that was left to do now was meet my date...

/::::::/;;;;/::::

Hi guys! Sorry this one's short. Next one up soon! Later Yakimaniaks!


	8. Chapter 8-My First Date

Chapter 8: My First Date

 _ **So guys, I found Lily. She is Brittany 'Britt' Robertson. Check out my Polyvore, Shelbea2005 to see Lily's Hogsmeade outfit. Enjoy!**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

I arrived in the entrance hall and saw my date. He looked amazingly handsome in a black suit with his hair messed up.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey. You ready?" He said. I nodded. We walked to Hogsmeade and went into the Three Broomsticks, a really cool pub. Unlike the October cold, the pub was warm and welcoming. Draco and I ordered a butter beer each and sat down in a booth together.

"So, what was my brother's reaction to us going on a date?" I said.

"He freaked. Apparently you can't date until you're 22," Draco said with a smirk.

"Ha! I can't wait to tell my cousin we're dating. He said I would never get a boyfriend," I said.

"Well, do you want to prove him wrong?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, I do," I whispered back. Before I could blink, Draco kissed me, hard. I was lucky that Harry didn't see. Ha. Draco broke the kiss.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course!" I replied. Finally, my crush was my boyfriend. This day couldn't get any better.

 **Harry's PoV:**

I walked into The Three Broomsticks pub and saw Lily...KISSING DRACO! They stopped kissing and started talking. I stormed over to the pair.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I demanded.

"Me, getting over Cedric and proving Dumbly wrong," Lily said, using her nickname for Dudley.

"Wait...Draco, can I talk to you in private?" I asked. Draco nodded and we went into the bathroom.

"DUDE, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DATE MY TWIN SISTER!" I shouted.

"SHE SAID YES!" My friend replied.

"YOU ASKED!" I retorted.

"I'VE LIKED HER SINCE THE DAY I MET HER!" Draco said. Really?

"SO?! SHE'S ONLY 13!" I said.

"SHE'S A TEENAGER, AND SHE'S MY AGE! I'M NOT A FREAKING 17 YEAR OLD!" Draco said. To be honest, it was better to let my sister and my best friend date than let Lily go out with an adult...

"Ok fine. You can date her. But I'm NOT happy with it," I said, exiting the bathroom.

 **Lily's PoV:**

That idiot! I can't believe him! He was the one kissing girls when we were 10! Hypocrite! He ALWAYS does this! I'm fed up of him!

I saw Draco walking over to me with a vacant expression on his face and his hands on his pocket.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Hey babe," Draco said, kissing my cheek. He downed the rest of his drink and ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry too hard on you?" I asked. My boyfriend nodded.

"Just ignore Harry, I do," I said.

"Yeah...saying that you're a kid when you're a teen is a bit stupid," Draco said.

"At least I had my first kiss three years after Harry," I said with a grin.

"Wait, Harry had his first kiss at nine?" Draco asked.

"Yeah...she was called Portia Harolds," I replied. Portia REALLY hated me at Muggle school. She was my bully and beat me up on multiple occasions.

"He won't hear the end of this," Draco said jokingly.

"Yeah...I'll be writing to Dad about him," I replied. Going out with Draco was better than any date with Cedric.

 **Back at Hogwarts...**

"HARRISON THOMAS RIDDLE! GET YOUR HYPOCRITICAL BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" I shouted to my twin.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"You can have your first kiss at age NINE and I can't have a boyfriend at age 13?!" I shouted.

"Uh..." was the only noise that came out of my brother's mouth.

"Well?"

"I'm older!" Harry said.

"BY FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!" I shouted.

"Bye sis," Harry said, running back to his dorm. I decided to go upstairs to bed myself. After showering, washing my hair and putting my pyjamas on, I put my earphones in and played Taylor Swift's brand new song, Look What You Made Me Do.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

 **Hi guys! Listen to Taylor Swift's new song, Look What You Made Me Do! Later Yakimaniaks!**


	9. Chapter 9-Howlers in the Hall

Chapter 9: Howlers In The Hall and a Hippogriff

 **Lily's PoV:**

Alice, Alicia, Millicent, Luna, Tomika, Dominique and I walked into the Great Hall. I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and saw Weaslette behind me.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Ginevra whispered.

"Fine," I said, following her to my Mum's classroom.

"Lily, I'm SO sorry about last year, about everything, please forgive me, I really miss being your friend!" Weaslette said.

"Ginny, I've missed you too!" I said, hugging her.

"Friends?" Ginny said.

"No," I started. Ginny looked crestfallen. "Sisters." I said. Ginny grinned and hugged me again. I had finally made up with my best friend.

 **In the Great Hall...**

Ginny, Luna, Alice and I were sitting at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast when it happened. My twin had gotten a howler. I had written to my Dad instead of going to his and Mum's offices.

"HARRISON THOMAS RIDDLE! HOW _DARE_ YOU KISS A GIRL AT AGE NINE! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTELY _DISGUSTED!_ AND THEN YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO TELL YOUR SISTER SHE CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!" The howler shouted in my Father's voice. Ginny, Luna, Alice and I glanced at eachother and burst out laughing.

"That...was...HILARIOUS!" I said, howling with laughter.

"You find humor in my suffering?" Harry asked me. I nodded and started laughing.

"Yeah. I do," I said.

"Fine. I'm going," Harry said, picking up his bag and going to his next class.

"Bye bro," I said.

"Lily, wanna ditch Ancient Runes and come to Care of Magical Creatures with me?" Draco asked.

"Ok sure, I'll go get my invisibility cloak," I replied.

"Cool," Draco said.

 **In COMC:**

"Great. I can't believe your Dad's got this oaf teaching. God this place has gone to the dogs," Draco whispered to me.

"Shut up Draco. It's funny to see the oaf fail," I replied.

"Let's have some fun!" Draco said.

"Ok. Fine. Do what you like," I said.

"Hey Potter! Behind you!" Draco said with a horrified look on his face. "DEMENTOR, DEMENTOR!" He said, pointing to the sky.

"Not funny Malfoy," Potter retorted.

"Oohh, someone's got their wand in a twist," Draco said.

"Dundunahdun( **A/N: See my failure of typing Hagrid's way of introducing Buckbeak?)**! Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"What is that, a horse with wings?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"Now. Who wans' tah ride 'im?" Hagrid asked. I grimaced. I wouldn't _touch_ that thing if you paid me. UGH!

 **5 Minutes Later...**

After Potter had finished riding the horse beast, Draco stepped up to the horse-bird thing. I had tried to stop him but I failed.

"Yeah, you're not so bad are you, you ridiculous-" He started, but the creature swung a sharp talon down on him.

 _ **:;:/:;:/**_

 _ **HI GUYS! Sorry for not uploading. I wrote most of this in my science class. That's right! On Tuesday 5th September I started SECONDARY SCHOOL! It's SOOO AMAZING! I LOVE IT! Again, sorry guys. Later Yakimaniaks!**_


	10. Chapter 10-Obsessive!

Chapter 10: Obsessive!

 ** _The next day..._**

 **Lily's PoV:**

Not many people ask themselves the question I was currently asking myself. I mean, not many people have noticed it but I have:

Why does the Hospital Wing smell so bad?

It's probably _never_ been asked but...oh well. Anyway, Draco is _STILL_ in th Hospital Wing! How deep did that Hippogriff put it's talon into my boyfriend's arm?

"LILY?! HELLO?!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I've been asking you the same question for FIVE MINUTES now!" My brother said. I bit my lip. I'd been daydreaming again.

"Have you? I didn't hear," I explained.

"Obviously, Miss Riddle's thoughts were preoccupied," A British voice said. Oh God...not...

"Lily, you remember the school governors, right?" My father asked.

"Of course, Professor Riddle," I said, calling my father his teacher name in front of his bosses.

"Well, Miss Riddle, we understand that you were present in Mr Malfoy's attack?" Adrian Smithe said.

"Yes, it was a brutal attack, Mr Smithe," I replied.

"But you were supposed to be in Ancient Runes at the time?" Scarlet Miller asked.

"Yes, I was. But I am quite skilled in that subject. That is why I asked my best friend to take notes for me," I answered. It was true, I'd asked Luna to take notes for me. I just forgot to get them.

"Well, I believe that's enough interrogation for Lily. Lily, why don't you go and see Scorpius? Tell him how Draco is?" Dad suggested.

"Sure. Hey Harry, you coming?" I asked.

"Definitely. Anything to get out of here," My brother said. Of course, Harry got on so well with Scorpius because they're both...well... nerdy. Harry, Draco and I all like Quidditch but Harry and Scorpius have a special nerd bond. Draco and I have lots of things in common. For example, we both find find humour in our twins' suffering. And we're both Quidditch players too! Just...different positions. But I am a good chaser.

"Salazar," Harry said. We got into the common room and saw Scorpius on the sofa, eating Bertie Botts' with...Alicia!

"Well, the governors are here _AGAIN!_ " Harry said.

"Yeah! They were interrogating me about why I was with Draco," I inserted.

"What's wrong with him?" Alicia asked.

"Attacked by a Hippogriff," Harry supplied.

"The flip is a Hippagruff?" Alicia asked. She was taking Arithmancy and Divination.

"A _Hippogriff_ is a sort of creature that looks like a bird and a horse crossed together," I explained.

"Ouch...Poor Draco!" Alicia said.

"I know. He's still in the Hospital Wing now...with the governors," I explained.

"I feel sorry for my twin," Scorpius said.

"Yeah. Me too. Oh! And Draco said, quote, 'My father will hear about this!' I said I'll tell you guys. He was being a drama queen," I said.

"Out of all the things Draco's been called, a drama queen isn't one of them," Scorpius said.

"Well, it is now!" I said. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now! Night Scor, night 'Licia, night bro," I said, going upstairs and thinking about how Hagrid would be in Azkaban by Christmas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with:

Doing the shit load of Homework my teachers are dumping on me

Trying to stop Teagan and my new friend Ebonie(pronounced Ebony) from being Dickheads

And...

Hanging out with my new boyfriend Taisan(pronounced Tyson) that I love a lot.

This one goes out to Ebonie because I feel bad for Taisan pushing her after Teagan called her LSC kid(a story for chapters 11 to 12).

Love you Taisan XxX

Later dudes(and dudettes)


	11. Chapter 11-The Joys of Christmas

Chapter 11: The Joys of Christmas

 _ **Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**_

 _ **I have:**_

 _ **Got a boyfriend**_

 _ **Been dumped by my boyfriend**_

 _ **Gotten another boyfriend**_

 _ **Dumped that boyfriend**_

 _ **Turned 12 on 18th October 2017**_

 _ **Gone out to dinner with my BEST friend Hayley**_

 _ **AND...**_

 _ **Been doing SOOOOO many freaking tests at school!**_

* * *

 **Lily's PoV:**

Ahh, Christmas. A time for family, friends or HEARING YOUR BOYFRIEND MOAN! UUGGHH! Why won't Draco shut up! He hurt his fricking arm in October, it's now DECEMBER!

Anyway...

A lot happened in November.

Cedric wanted to get back together, Luna nearly got expelled and I got sent to my Dad's office no less than 15 times! A new record! Anyway, I have a bit of Christmas shopping done. Draco's new phone, Harry's sweets and Alice, Ginny and Luna's friendship bracelets. I have one too but...oh well. I still can't figure out anything for Jay though. Amy, Tiah and Jane I'm still stuck on. Oh! And I got Mum and Dad a Mercedes A-Class. I just finished packing because it's the last day of term today. Yyaaayyy! I grabbed my trunk and brought it downstairs. Time for home! Then realisation hit me. I'd forgotten my Firebolt!

* * *

 ** _At Malfoy Manor..._**

The train ride here was so boring. Draco and Harry were NOWHERE to be found, Alice and Ginny were READING and Luna was with Daniel. Well, considering the fact that I was listening to my earphones the whole time, I'm not surprised.

 ** _Flashback..._**

'And we found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

Eh, eh'

 _Taylor Swift sang. I didn't even realise that the song changed from 'Mine' b Taylor Swift. Yes, I'm obsessed. You got a problem, huh? I felt an arm slide around my shoulder._

"You've evad _ed my capture for too long," Draco muttered in my ear after he took my earphones out._

 _"I did look for you. But I got bored...and hungry. Sorry," I said with a laugh._

 _"Oh well," Draco said before kissing me. I put a hand on his shoulder and we stayed that way for about five minutes until we were rudely interrupted by my dickhead twin._

 ** _End of flashback..._**

Finally, I'm back home! I love Hogwarts but it's nice to be at home again. Better than at the Dursley's anyway. I'm sitting on my bed reading Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins.

"Lils, dinner's ready. We've got burgers and chips," Harry said.

"Really?" I asked. Burgers and chips are my favourite but we rarely have them because they're 'too casual'.

"Yeah! _And_ there're pancakes for dessert!" My twin answered.

"Oh my God...did a miracle happen? Best day EVER," I shouted, running downstairs.

"Are there really pancakes and can I have them now?" I asked. Dad tried to hide a smile, Lucius was smirking and Draco burst out laughing.

"Draco, why are you laughing when it was you that fell down the stairs because you forgot your shoes?" I said casually with a smirkle.

"Uuuhhh...that wasn't my fault," Draco said, blushing.

"It totally was," I muttered to my parents.

"So, how about dinner?" Lucius asked.

"Sure!" Jay shouted.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 11. I wrote most of it on my new laptop that I got from my mum for my birthday. So have a nice day, night, evening or dinner and remember:**_

 _ **Taisan Dixon is an absolute dickhead. Taisan is my ex boyfriend(number one).**_

 _ **Later dudes, dudettes or chicken wings!**_


	12. Chapter 12-CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 12: CHRISTMAS!

 **Lily's Pov:**

Whoop whoop! It's Christmas! So far, I've gotten a laptop from my parents, new earphones from Harry, sweets from Jay, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, friendship bracelets from Ginny, Alice and Luna, Lucius and Narcissa got me a canvas and some acrylic paint and Draco still hasn't given me my gift yet. It's a surprise. I looked out of my window and saw...an owl? A brown one? Weird...none of my friends have _brown_ owls. I opened up the window, let the owl in and took the letter from it's leg.

 _Dear Riddle,_

 _I know we're not friends but I need to ask you for a favour._

 _Ron has been telling me about how Ginny has a crush on the boy version of you. He's pissing me off with his complaining. He was so glad when she went to yours for Christmas._

 _All I'm asking is if you'll drop a hint to your twin. Please, I'm starting to see why you Slytherins hate Weasleys._

 _Please, if you do this I'll owe you. Think about it...me owing you... You like that._

 _Just think about it._

 _Forever hating you,_

 _Regulus James Potter_

So the toilet wants a favour huh? Do you get it? Potter, Potty, toilet? Anyway, Harry has a crush on Ginny so I'd be doing my brother a favour, not Potty. So, I replied with:

 _Dear Potty,_

 _I'll do it. But you owe me-Big time. And I don't forget things too easily either._

 _I can't take my brother's incessant whining either. I love her, she's so pretty,_ she's so sexy.

 _Look, the point is we both can't take it. So I'll do it for me._

 _Hating you with all of my beating heart,_

 _The amazingly pretty_

 _Lily Merope Riddle_

I attached the note to the owl's leg and sent it away. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened and Draco came in.

"Hi. Are you busy?" Draco asked after kissing my forehead.

"No," I replied.

"Good. Come with me then," Draco said. I got up off of my bed and followed Draco. He led me over to his room and opened the door.

"Now, you can't tell anyone about this," Draco said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone at all," I said.

"Good," Draco said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the fireplace. Well, you can't drag those whom willingly follow. We stepped into the fireplace.

"02 Arena," He said. Wait, wasn't today when Taylor Swift's 1989 rerun tour was at the 02? Wait...Oh My God...DRACO IS TAKING ME TO THE 1989 RERUN TOUR! Best. Day Of. My. Life.

"Lils, you're smart. And a Taylor Swift addict. I take it you've already guessed your gift?" Draco guessed with a smirk.

"You're taking me to the 1989 rerun concert?" I asked.

"Yep. Merry Christmas babe," Draco said, kissing me.

"Thank you so much. This makes my gift look really pathetic and crappy," I said.

"What is it?" Draco asked giving me the 'I'll love it if it's from you' look.

"An iPhone 8 because the 8 plus was huge," I muttered.

"Wait, you got me a new iPhone?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's pathetic I know," I muttered.

"No, it's amazing. Scorpius smashed my old one," Draco admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Now come inside or we'll be late," Draco said, kissing my cheek.

* * *

 **Hope you people enjoyed, chapter 13 is the concert then the time skip. Bye people.**


	13. Chapter 13-1989

Chapter 13: 1989

 **Lily's PoV:**

OMG...I can't believe I'm actually here. At a Taylor Swift concert. For my second favourite album(the first is Red). This is the best day ever! Ooh...the first song's starting. It's Welcome To New York.

'Welcome to New York

(It's been waiting for you!)

Welcome to New York'

I was singing the whole song all the way through until Blank Space came on. I knew all of the words for it.

"Oh my God!

Who is she?"

I get drunk

on jealousy'

"I was singing this song at night in second year," I shouted at Draco.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I actually used my cloak to steal some wine from the local corner shop and sat in the park and got drunk I was so pissed at Pug face," I told him.

"Now that sounds like you," Draco said with a smirk. I looked back up at the stage as Taylor started singing Style.

'You got that James Dean

Daydream

Look in your eyes

And I got that red lip

Classic thing that you like

And when we go crashing down we come back every time

Cus we never go out out of style

We never go out of style

You got that long hair slicked back

White t-shirt

And I got that good girl thing and that tight little skirt

And when we go crashing down we come back every time

Cus we never go out of style

We never go out of style.'

"This is my song," Draco said.

"You took the words out of my mouth," I said to him. I grabbed his hands and started to dance with him.

"Awe. It's over. OOH! Out of the Woods!" I exclaimed.

'And I remember thinking:

Are we out of the woods yet

Are we out of the woods yet

Are we out of the woods yet

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet

Are we in the clear yet

Are we in the clear yet

In the clear yet girl?'

"This song is depressing, repetitive and confusing in so many ways," Draco told me.

"That's what I first thought. Now it's over. This one's called All You Had To Do Was Stay,"

'Hey!

All you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Then why'd you go and lock me out when I let you in

Hey!

Now you say you want it

Back now that it's just too late

Well it could have been easy

All you had to do was stay.'

Shake it off started to play started just after Draco and I finished kissing.

'Cus the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby I just wanna shake, shake, shake, shake shake

I shake it off

I shake it off

(Oh, oh, oh!)

Heart breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby I just wanna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off

I shake it off.'

"I like this one," Draco said.

"Glad I have your clarification," I said. We danced and I sang until I Wish You Would came on.

"I'm so glad you got me these tickets for me babe," I told Draco.

'I wish you would come back

Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did

I wish you knew that

I'd never forget you as long as I'd live

And I wish you were right here, right now

It's all good

I wish you would.'

"Me too. I learned that I actually _like_ Taylor Swift. She's an amazing singer. Not as good as you, of course," Draco told me.

"Please. Taylor Swift is so much better than me," I replied.

"She can try to be," Draco said under his breath. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yep. What's this one called?" Draco asked as Bad Blood started to play.

''Cause baby, now we've got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!'

"Bad Blood. It's one of my favourites," I informed Draco.

"Then it's one of my favourites too," Draco said.

"I like the Taylor one, but the Kendrick Lamar version is so much more bad ass. More like something Taylor would sing in Reputation," I told Draco.

"I can't wait for Reputation to come on then," Draco said. Oh my God...he didn't even know that her newest album is called Reputation.

"Babe, Reputation is her new album. When I'm singing random songs with lines like 'I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me' or 'are you ready for it?' they're songs from her album that' coming out soon. She released a new single earlier called Gorgeous. I've heard it, like, three times but it's one of my favourite songs already," I told Draco.

"Ooohhh...right...I need to do some research," Draco said to me.

"Yep. Oh! This is called Wildest Dreams. This is one of my personal favourites," I told Draco with a grin.

"Aren't they all, love. Aren't they all," Draco said with a sigh.

"Yep!" I replied.

'He's so tall, and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

I can see the end as it begins my one condition is

Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

Wildest dreams (Ah ah)'

"I need to go get a drink. You coming?" Draco asked. It was as he said drink that I realised how thirsty I am.

"Yeah, my throat is aching," I told him.

"I'm not surprised," Draco said, putting his arm around me.

"So, what're you getting?" I asked Draco.

"Coke with a lemon," Draco said.

"Me too," I replied.

 ** _In the concert hall..._**

When we got back into the concert hall, Taylor was singing my favourite song from 1989: Wonderland.

'Didn't they tell us

Don't rush into things?

Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?

Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?

Didn't it all seem new and exciting?

I felt your arms twisting around me.

I should have slept with one eye open at night.

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

and we pretended it could last forever

Eh, eh

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And life was never worse

But never better

Eh, eh.'

"This is the last song," I told Draco.

"Just when I was starting to enjoy it," Draco muttered into my ear.

"Awe," I said kissing Draco.

And that was how the concert ended for me.

* * *

Guys, this chapter(Without the A/N) has...ready?Whew...1,224 words. This is a new dawn. Well, have a nice life people! Time skip next chapter. Bye people!


	14. Chapter 14-Wow, This Year Went Fast!

Chapter 14: Wow, this year went fast!

 **Lily's PoV:**

Bloody hell, it's July already. Draco won't let me hear the end of how he's 14 and I'm still 13.

"Now, it's the end of another year. I'd like to congratulate the winner of the Quidditch cup, Slytherin. Would the team stand up?" Dad said. Marcus, Terra, Terrance, Samuel, Harry, Draco and I stood up. I took a bow and grinned at Dad.

"Well done Slytherin. Now for the house cup: In tied third place are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor with 312 points. In second are Ravenclaw with 716 points. So that means the winners are Slytherin with 800 points!" Dad exclaims, glancing at my house table. My house mates are cheering and Draco is hugging me. I stand up an start cheering. The perfect end to my third year...

* * *

"So...Lily...you know our parents?" Draco asked.

"Obviously I do," I said to him.

"Well they're going out on business for two weeks. Jay's going to Tiah's house and I'll be alone with Mr Butt face. That can't happen. So I was wondering if I could say at your Aunt and Uncle's with you until hey get back?" Draco asked me.

"Sure! That would be brilliant!" I told him.

"Great!" Draco said. Then it hit me. The Dursley's are EVIL! And I'm going to camp Gobblewonk again this summer.

"Wait...I'm going to camp for the first two weeks of summer. Do you wanna come?" I asked Draco.

"Oh yeah! I told Jason I'd meet him there again," Draco said in realisation.

"Cool. And Harry'll be there this year. If you'd like, I can make my Uncle drive you," I informed my boyfriend.

"Ok then," Draco said. He leaned over to kiss me and we spent the rest of the train ride like that.

* * *

"Well, you're about to meet the reasons that my life is stupid," I say to Draco.

"And the reason I spend the first night of term complaining!" Harry supplies.

"Ok?" Draco asked, confused. He put his arm around me just before we arrived at my muggle family.

"Ooh...the ugly bitch has a boyfriend!" Dudley said.

"Two things, muggle: call my girlfriend a bitch again, you'll have me to deal with. Lay a hand on her, you'll have the leader of the dark side of the war to deal with," Draco said.

"Do we have to talk about Dad?" I asked him.

"Yes. because it scares him," Draco said. None of the Dursleys spoke to me again that night.

* * *

FINALLY! THE END OF NORMAL YEAR! Next up is Goblet of Fire. Hope you enjoyed book 3!


End file.
